


101 Times Steve Rogers was the 'mum' friend.

by FezzesAndCheekbones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FezzesAndCheekbones/pseuds/FezzesAndCheekbones
Summary: A variety of fics, with different lengths, in which Steve is being the typical mum friend to the rest of the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky entered the small apartment, slamming the door behind him, the door shook on its hinges with paint chippings fluttering to the floor with the force of the close. Steve’s ears pricked up from his bedroom listening to the clamour, Bucky was in a dreadful mood. Steve exited his small room and walked straight into the kitchen, Bucky had shut the door to his own room. Making a couple of cups of cocoa Steve topped them with cream and marshmallows before grasping the cup handles tightly, tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration, he carried them across the room each step tentatively placed down making sure he didn’t spill a drop. Once he reached Bucky’s door he used his knee to knock wobbling slightly, “Bucky?” he called. Hearing his friend move closer to the door he stepped back and put a small smile on his face, as the door opened his arms began to grow heavy and Steve began to squirm, the large cups becoming too heavy for his stick like arms.   
Bucky smiled slightly as his friend, “Stevie? What are you doing?”  
“I’m skiing, what does it look like jerk. I made cocoa just like mom used to do.”  
Bucky grabbed both of the mugs before Steve could drop them and carried them into his room, Steve sat down on the edge of the bed as he placed the drinks on the bedside table.  
“What’s the matter Buck?”  
Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I didn’t get the job. They said I wasn’t qualified enough, just cause I didn’t finish the last semester at school im not good enough for them.”  
“Hey, listen. It doesn’t matter, I have a job that will support us for now. We are getting by, you don’t have to do everything.”  
“Yes I do punk, who else is going to save your skinny ass in the alleys. And how about when you get ill again, how will we cover the medical bills?”  
“We will find a way, we always do. Now quit your worrying and drink the cocoa before it gets cold. Then we are going to have a nice night, without any of this drama you hear?”  
Bucky rolled his eyes at the smaller man who had narrowed his eyes at him, as if daring him to argue back, he handed Steve a mug before taking his own and drinking a tentative sip.  
“Mmm, this is good Stevie.”  
“See we could always start our own cocoa stall.”  
They both began to laugh at the ludicrousness of the idea, “there is always that.” Bucky agreed.  
“Now, I reckon we should do board game then food then build a fort.”  
“How old are we, 8?”  
“Shut your piehole. I know you want to.”  
“Yeah yeah okay, you’ve got me. Thanks punk.”  
“Jerk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda sat alone on her bed, in her empty room crying softly to herself, she missed her brother immensely. Her head was hurting and now she had angered Sam, who was only trying to help her. She was miserable and needed a friend more than ever, but all of the others were scared of her. They acted as if they weren’t but she knew better, she could sense it. A soft knock at the door made her curl up tighter under her duvet.  
“Go away.” She shouted out.  
“Not going to happen. Wanda please open the door.” Steve’s comforting voice replied.  
“No.” she persisted. “I want to be on my own.” She then listened intently for a few seconds for any form of reply but at the lack of noise she burrowed further under the sheets. Steve had sat himself down in front of the door willing to wait until she was ready to speak to him.  
“Jarvis?” he spoke in barely more than a whisper. “When she seems better, please inform her that I’m outside. Ill wait.”  
“Of course Cap. I believe she is falling asleep so you may be waiting for some time.”  
“That’s fine by me, I need a nap anyway.”  
A couple of hours had passed and Steve was once again alert from his nap, he listened to the gentle snores emitted from the other room. Steve rolled his shoulders twinging at the spike of pain, caused by him being at an odd angle for an extended period. He then stretched his arms above his head, “Jarvis.”  
“Yes Captain?”  
“Can you put on my playlist, although quietly of course.”  
“Certainly. Did you want me to ask someone to fetch you a sandwich? I noticed that you haven’t had any dinner.”  
“Thanks but I’m fine. Ill grab something later when Wanda is up.”  
“I shall remind you to ensure that you do.”  
Steve nodded and closed his eyes listening peacefully to the soft melody, he jerked awake suddenly as he sensed movement. Soft footsteps came towards him, he wiped sleep out of his eyes as he stood up. The door opened slightly, Wanda’s small frame peering at him from behind the door, her hair was falling into her face. She looked so young. Steve bent down slightly to look her in the eyes.  
“Come here” he said, noticing the small shiver that passed over her. She stepped forwards slowly and he drew her in for a long firm hug that lasted several minutes with her head resting on his broad chest. When she finally pulled back, she held his hand, the action triggering a memory in Steve’s mind. It was of her and Pietro both holding hands after a battle, it seemed to ground them both, and so he didn’t pull away from the contact.  
“I’m sorry.” She said meekly.  
“You have nothing to apologise for doll. We should have been taking better care of you. I know Sam feels bad, he doesn’t blame you at all.”  
She began to shiver the hallway’s coldness attacking her frame and Steve narrowed his eyes at the action.  
“Hey, how about we go inside, set up some blankets on the sofa and you introduce me to this “Star Trek” which everyone keeps nagging me to watch.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
…  
As the credits rolled down the screen, Steve looked down at Wanda who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful that he didn’t have the heart to wake her, so he allowed her to sleep whilst he began the next instalment of Star Trek. He was sure that this had been the longest sleep that she had had since her brother had died, and he hoped that he could help her on the road to heal. And if not, then he would help her deal with it. After all he had lost his entire family and was now a man out of time, if anyone could help her with loss it had to be him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Steve?” Clint called over to the taller man who was chopping vegetables in the communal kitchen.  
“Yeah.” He said not looking up from his work.  
“Have you seen Tash?”   
“I thought she went out with Wanda and everyone?” His eyes flickered up, “Why whats up?”  
Clint shifted guiltily from one foot to the other, Steve frowned slightly and looked the man over. There was a red stain on one of his arms covered in gauze and cloth.  
“I may have done something stupid.”  
“Are you okay?” Steve asked with concern etched into his features.   
“Fine. I just need Nat. She spars with me, it helps me concentrate.” Steve placed the knife down and walked over to the archer, careful not to crowd him.   
“Well I’m here if you want to spar, I was thinking of heading down anyway.”  
Barton seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding his head.  
“Okay, give me 5 minutes and I’ll be down?” He decided confirming with Cap before almost running from the room. Steve was extremely concerned about his friend, he had never seen him like this before. As the minutes ticked by, Steve put away all of the food he was preparing and went down to the gym, where Hawkeye was already warming up. He was punching a punchbag to an inch of its life , his face screwed up. Steve recognised the image, he also got this way after an especially bad dream or nightmare, he got so wound up that only when he had destroyed several punchbags, the exhaustion afterwards numbed it. Making his footsteps louder, Barton turned at the sound and grimaced as the heavy bag swung back into him.  
“Hey you ready?” Cap called heading into the sparring ring. Clint nodded and followed, jumping onto the elevated ring they began to circle one another, sizing the other up. Clint’s fists jabbed at Steve’s defence which was easily sidestepped.   
“No holding back on me Barton. Just go for it.” Steve said, Clint gave a shark like grin and began to thrust and punch: some managing to make contact, others not at all. Steve blocked and parried until it looked like some form of complicated dance routine. A couple of hours passed and once Barton’s reactions were getting considerably slower, Steve decided to call it to an end.  
“Hey, I’m done. How about we go up and get some water?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Clint wheezed slightly, “Steve…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Um, thanks.”  
Steve smiled over at his friend, seeing him in a more peaceful mindset than before made him happier. “Anytime.” They walked back to the elevator in companionable silence, as the lift rose Barton began to speak quietly. “I had a nightmare. Me and my brother- in the circus… we erm had to fight a lot to survive back then… he betrayed me. An- left me for dead. So um, Nat helps me. Like- Yeah.” He coughed nervously.  
“Well Clint, I’m here anytime you need it. And not to brag there’s more of me to try and hit. Well for you to try and hit, anyway” Steve joked, jabbing him in the arm playfully. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place.  
“Oh is that how it is, Captain Douche.”  
“Really, captain douche? Okay there Tony.” They began to play fight in the elevator, Steve grabbing the smaller man in a headlock where Clint pummled him in the ribs and stomach. When the lift doors opened they scuffled out of them, so engaged in what they were doing they didn’t notice the rest of the team standing there. Natasha looked over at the two men, noticed Barton’s demeanour and went over to them. “Okay you two, calm it. Or Tony’s going to have a headfit.”  
They stopped and stood up, “Hey birdbrain, you okay?”  
“Nat.” Barton gave her a quick hug which released the final bit of tension remining in his shoulders, “Yeah I’m good. Me and Captain douche sparred while you were out.”  
“I can see that. Both okay?”  
“We’re fine. Now lets get some pizza; I’m starving!” Steve grumbled, rubbing his stomach pulling out his puppy dog expression.   
“What happened to that salad?” Clint asked, remembering the vegetables from earlier.  
Pulling a sheepish expression, Steve complained “Oh come on, I can have them tomorrow. Come on… piiiiizzzzaaaaa. Jarvis?”  
-Miss Romanoff has already ordered, with extras I believe- Jarvis replied sounding slightly amused.  
“J! Spoilsport. I wanted to see how much longer he would beg” Tash laughed.  
Steve stuck out his tongue, “Moron… mmm pizza.” Steve grinned like a small child before jumping into the armchair tapping the armrest impatiently, waiting for the food to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

The building started to crumble, Cap was in the midst of helping some citizens out of the building when it started to fall into itself. Collapsing, rocks and bricks falling all around. He thought he had gotten everyone out, and was just about to exit himself when he heard a cry from across the room.   
A young woman was cowering against a pillar, fear paralysing her, cuts and grazes upon her face. He cursed to himself and leapt into action, Shield held high above his head protecting him as he ran through the falling building. As he ran across, he could see the pillar starting to shake and break apart. He skidded over some rubble, and flung himself over to the woman covering them both with the shield as the building fully fell down, a plume of smoke and dust enveloping the pair.  
The woman began to cough, she was shaking like a leaf under Caps body, tears streaming down her face. Her breath started coming out short and faster, she was panicking.   
“Ma’am, you have to calm down.” Cap said, voice exhausted almost trembling with the weight of the rubble he was stopping from crushing them both. “Its going to be okay. I promise.”   
She continued to shake, her breath shuddering in a mild attempt to control it.  
“Okay. Listen to me. Follow my breathing, okay?” Cap said, demanding. He wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing if she started having a panic attack whilst under him, whilst he was using his full strength to keep them alive. “Okay. In.” He paused, “And out.”  
He continued this for several minutes until he was sure that she was breathing better and that she had calmed.  
“Im sorry.” She said quietly, fear turning into resignation.  
“Theres nothing to apologise for Ma’am. Now I need you to help me so that we can both get out of here okay.” He said, feeling his arms begin to tremble. “Hurry now. Can you see a way out at all. Any place where the light is coming through.”  
She looked around, in the limited space she had. There was a patch, a weak glint but a light non the less.  
“Yes I see light.”  
“Okay I need you to try and move the rocks so you can slide out.” Steve said, jaw clenched in exertion. She nodded and started to push at the rock. Steve heard the rocks start to move above him, they started to shift. The woman was squeezing through, she wasn’t going to make it. He shifted so that the shield was resting on his back, he pulled an arm free and grabbed the woman, pulling her back into him as the rocks slid down like an avalanche. They would have crushed her.  
“Thanks.” She said shaken with the close call.   
“No problem.” Cap was able to move back around so that the support was sturdier and not doing him as much harm. The rock fall meant that there was less weight above him, so he was able to shoulder the challenge easier.   
He tried his comms, “Hello. Anybody hear me?”  
There was a static in return.  
*St-v-*  
“Sam!”  
*Wh-* *At*  
“The building I was in collapsed. I need an evac. Sam.”  
The static continued, and Steve couldn’t identify any more words over the comms. Now he just had to wait, they would use his comms signal to track his location, then would help him get out. He noticed that the woman had been silent for a few minutes.  
“Hey doll, you okay?” He asked.  
“Erm yeah im okay.”   
“Whats your name?”   
“Millie, Millie Thompson. You’re Captain America.”  
“Yes, I am. But you can call me Steve.”  
“Thank you, Steve.”  
“My pleasure.”  
They were silent for a couple of minutes, just breathing steadily. They were fairly lucky that the majority of the dust had dissipated so they were able to breathe freely.   
“May I ask you something?” She asked, wanting the conversation to continue.  
“Of course.”  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But why do you do this? We all know your story, when you got unfroze you didn’t have to come and save the world the multitude of times you have, but you do. I was wondering why?”   
Cap chuckled quietly.   
“You’re probably the only person who has actually asked me that. I just think, ive lost everything. My home, my time, my family. So I have to focus on something, and I have the means to be able to help other people and save them so it would be selfish for me not to do that. Besides, the world isn’t so bad these days. Its taking me a while to adjust, but im getting there. I just think, if i'm able to save just one person or inspire people to help others than i've done a good job.”  
“Thank you. I think you’re amazing, for all you’ve been through and how you continue to keep going. Its inspirational. And for all its worth, even under these circumstances, I’m so glad I’ve met you once in my life. So Steve, just thanks for everything.”  
“Thanks Millie. It’s a pleasure to meet you also.”   
She made a little snort of surprise and laughed.   
Steve began to hear the rumble of repulsor jets landing nearby, the heavy landing of a machine, and a voice called out.   
“Cap? Where you hiding.”  
“Tony. I’m under the rubble.” He said, glad to have backup here. He was uncomfortable, having been in the same position for such a time.   
“Shit.” Tony swore moving over to where he thought they were, using his suit to hover slightly above the rubble, he didn’t want to step on the wrong patch and crush something.  
“Language, you’re practically on top of us now. Just need some of the rocks clearing, then I’ll be able to get us both out.”  
“Both? Either of you injured?” He asked, beginning to shift a few of the lighter rocks.  
“No, we’re okay. Just cramped.”   
“Okay, hold on a little longer and ill get you both out.”  
“Is that Tony Stark?” She whispered to Steve, amazed at how her day had turned out.   
“Yeah it is. Don’t worry, he’ll be able to get us out.”  
“Okay. What’s he like? Is he really like everything the papers say?” She asked, this was probably going to be the only chance she got to speak to superheroes, why not ask a few questions.  
“No, he’s nothing like that now. He’s a brilliant man, and takes care of his family in whatever way he can.”  
“Good. The old Tony seemed like a bit of a dick, if im honest.”   
“Yeah I guess I was.” A familiar voice spoke from above them. Tony had cleared the majority of the rubble, and could see the Shield.  
“Oh my god, Mr Stark. I didn’t realise you could-“  
“Kid, its all good. And Tony please, Mr Stark was my father.”  
“Okay,” She said meekly, a blush adorning her cheeks.  
Steve felt it when the rubble was off his shield, he released the straps and pushed it upwards, where Tony grabbed it and offered a hand for the super soldier to grab. Steve took the hand and lifted himself out of the hole. He found his footing and turned back around to Millie.   
“Here you go.” He said as he lifted her out of the hole.   
They both stretched and Steve put a hand onto Millie’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked.   
She gave a tired smile, “I am now. Thank you so much Steve.”   
Tony helped the pair of them down the pile, and once they reached the bottom, he said to the pair.  
“Right im going to get my doctor to check the both of you over, just as a precautionary measure.” He persisted as he began to see some resistance from the pair.” No arguments. Capsicle, I expect to see you both there.”   
“Okay Tony, just this once.” Steve said rolling his eyes, he knew Millie wouldn’t go on her own and he wanted to make sure he hadn’t hurt her when he flung himself at her. Plus he himself was very stiff and achy, he knew Tony wouldn’t suggest it unless he had the matter in hand.   
“Come on Millie.” Cap said leading the woman through the devastation of the city, as Tony flew up into the sky.  
The journey was slow. Buildings had been decimated, rubble covered the roads and pavements meaning they had to climb and balance over rocks of concrete, dodging metal poles sticking up into unsuspecting footfalls. The grey sky merged with the dust covered bland landscape, they greyness was all around. But eventually they made it to the extremely crowded lower level of the Avenger’s tower, Steve led her over to the lift which opened as he reached it. Millie went into the lift and took a breath as it started to move upwards.  
“How are you doing?” Steve asked.   
Millie smiled wryly, “I’m okay, just tired now. I think my adrenaline has worn off.”   
Steve looked the woman over, she looked exhausted now. The trek, having to carefully place each foot was mentally as well as physically tiring. Her frame was slouched over, dust covering her hair and face. She wiped her eyes, to try and get herself more alert.  
“Well we’ll get this done then I’ll get you home.” Steve smiled gently at her. He was feeling tired also, it had been a long arduous day. He was glad it was almost over, the late of the afternoon turning into the beginning of the night. Darkening skies, a few shining stars starting to emerge, the soft breeze a welcome to the hard-working people in the city below. 

The elevator doors opened into a sterile white room, where a few people were being treated by staff. As they walked into the room, several people ran over to Steve bombarding him with questions. He had to hold his hands up to get silence from the medics and started to explain. Once he had finished his concise instructions and information, a doctor moved over to Millie.  
“Hi, I’m Doctor Phillips. If you could follow me, I’ll check you over whilst Captain Rogers is also getting looked over.”  
“Hello, erm I’m Millie. Thank you for doing this.”   
She looked to Steve who gave her a quick nod before heading off himself, so she had no choice but to follow the doctor into his room. 

It was a quick but through check up but once the doctor was satisfied, he turned back to the dirt-covered woman.  
“So you have some bruising on your ribs, but that’s the worst of it. You’ll ache tomorrow so I will prescribe you some painkillers, but I would advise a few days of bedrest. You’re extremely lucky.” Doctor Phillips put down the charts and smiled kindly at the young woman, his eyes twinkling.   
“Thank you doctor. I can’t thank you enough.”  
“Its my pleasure.”  
Millie stood from her chair and started to awkwardly slide over to the door.   
“Its okay, I’ll take you back to the foyer. I’ve let Captain Rogers know that we’re finished.”  
“Thank you.”   
She once more followed the doctor out of the room, down the corridor and into the original room where Steve was waiting. He had managed to have a wash and was in fresh crisp clothes. His brown leather jacket unzipped on a plain white t-shirt.  
“What’s the verdict Doc?” Steve asked as they arrived in front of him.  
“Nothing major, some bruised ribs. But bed rest for a few days.”  
Steve nodded, satisfied with the answer.   
“I told you, I’m okay.” Millie nudged Steve with her elbow.   
“And I told you, I still wanted to get it checked out.” Steve rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Right, lets get you back.”   
A pang of sadness flitted through Millie momentarily, she corrected herself, it was enough to have met the people she had. What else was she expecting?  
“Yes, thanks Steve.”   
A stray patch of hair fell into her face, she tucked it behind her ear absentmindedly as she walked beside Steve down into the lift.   
“If you get me to the edge of the area, I can find my own way back?” She asked.  
“I would prefer to get you completely back, even though the battle may be over its still extremely chaotic. Plus, I really don’t mind.” Steve said gently but firmly.  
Millie just nodded slowly, pursing her lips slightly.   
“Come on, this way. We can take a car to the edge, Tony’s been busy clearing a path for evac teams.”  
Steve led her to a sleek blue car, he opened the passenger side door for her, she got into the car clumsily, the efforts and stress of the day catching up with her more and more. He quickly entered the driver’s side and began the engine, slowly backing out of the garage and into the street.  
Steve ensured she reached her apartment safely, as she closed the door behind her, after thanking Steve for everything he handed her a sheet of paper. A number was written on it.   
“If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to message me.”  
“I will, thank you. Its been a great day, despite the circumstances.”  
He gave her a brief hug and bid her farewell. Millie entered her apartment, and immediately changed into pyjamas before crawling into her bed. Sleep consumed her.


End file.
